ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ambush At Plumber Base
Previously on TSOA, Tony heads to the future using Cosmic Storm, TSOA's equivalent of Alien X. He meets his future daughter when he arrives. He asks for her to take him to see his future self, which she does. He greets himself and finds that he isn't any fun. They take Anthony's 2015 Super Snake and head out into the city until Paradox teleports them on the roof. They are told not to mess with time and are sent back to the present. Now to later that day: Plot The scene opens up to Alex, Courtney, and Tony in the new GT-350. Courtney is driving, Tony is in the passenger seat, and Alex is in the back. Tony: Courtney and Alex, I had an idea. Alex: Tony, what's the idea? Tony: I think we should become plumbers and fight alien crime. We might find a colony of aliens underneath our city. Courtney: So what's with the sudden change of heart, Slash? Tony: After fighting Tetrax, Issac, and Blizzard, I think we should team up with the plumbers and they'll be able to protect me and this device and I might be able to enhance the security of the shop. Alex: Great plan Tony, go to the people that might be your worst enemy. The screen pans outside of the car and into Trenton. Tony: But first, we're going to the Tomorrow Academy to go see a couple friends of mine. End Of Scene: Theme Music I must've dreamed a thousand dreams Been haunted by a million screams But I can hear the marching feet They're moving into the street Now, did you read the news today? They say the danger's gone away But I can see the fire's still alight There, burning into the night There's too many men Too many people Making too many problems And there's not much love to go 'round Can't you see this is a land of confusion This is the world we live in (oh) And these are the hands we're given (oh) Use them and let's start trying (oh) To make it a place worth living in End Of Theme (The scene opens to the Mustang at a stop light, angled to the back right side of the car. We're now inside the car, looking at Courtney) Courtney: So why do we need to see Caitlyn? Is it because she's special or something like that? Tony: No, I need to say goodbye to her before we go train. Also, did we lock up that space ship? I need to make sure that Ninenine doesn't get his hands on that ship. Courtney: Makes sense. And yes we locked it up, I think. (The light turns green and Courtney's car turns left into an intersection, the Flat Plane V8 roaring as it goes through it) But what about the technology inside of the ship? Can he even get his hands on it? Tony: Yes he can, but my Upgrade transformation rewrote all of the codes needed to get it up and running. Alex: So, where are we going exactly? (he puts his arm against the glass and the Shelby GT-350 is instantly shot at) Ahh!!!! Tony: Courtney, floor it now!!!! (he looks at his window and becomes tense) (Courtney nods and puts the car into first. She floors it, and the car peels out and goes to the left) Hold on guys!! (The GT-350 easily goes into the left side of the intersection, with the a man on a red motorcycle following) ???: I'm coming for you Tony Slash and I want your watch. (He fires lasers from a gun that's in his left hand) (Courtney keeps focus on the road, only listening for times shift. She sees an alleyway and jerks the wheel to the right and the Mustang responds, going into the alleyway. She shuts off the lights and engine) Guys, that was close. Tony: Yeah, whoever that was wanted to kill us or to slow us down. (he looks at his left wrist, where the Ultimatrix is attached.) This is why we need to go to the plumbers, they can help us out. Courtney: Just think about it for a moment, ever since my cousin got that watch of his, he has attracted unwanted attention that we don't need. Alex: Completely true. I know he can't take it off, but I actually agree with his idea. I don't know much about them. But I know a man who's great with computers. His name is Conner and I think he can help us out. Tony: Alright, first we're going to go get my girlfriend Caitlyn and then we'll go talk to this Conner. (About half an hour later, the gang are walking into the Tomorrow Academy building) (Tony looks at his surroundings, noticing some new lockers and some new rooms) That's new. (he sees his girlfriend and starts to walk towards her) (The girl leans into her locker, trying to find one of her books) Tony: Baby, need some help? (He leans on the neighboring locker, looking Cat's ((Not the actual CaT, don't be confused)) body) Caitlyn: Nah, I'm good. (She looks at Slash and smiles) You didn't tell me that you were gonna pass by. Tony: I know, but I came to say good bye. Unless you want to come. (he smiles and looks at his friend and cousin) But if you come with Courtney, Alex, and I then you'll be put in danger. Caitlyn: But I love you, I want to come with you, Courtney, and Alex. I don't care if I'm put into danger to be with you. (She springs up and hugs Tony tightly and sniffles) I'm sorry for how snotty I was a couple weeks ago, I promise I'll make up... Tony: You're fine, the way you can make up to me is to stay here and continue take classes. (He says as he hugs his girlfriend) No matter what happens, you'll still be my baby. (he starts to cry) I'm gonna miss you. (He puts his hands on Cat's shoulders and gives her a kiss on her left cheek) See ya sometime. (he lets go and walks out the door with his cousin and his friend, he waves at girlfriend and leaves) Half An Hour Later... (Tony and the squad make it to a plumber base and park the car at a special parking spot. Tony, Courtney, and Alex get out of the car and they are met by a woman in a red plumber suit) ???: Welcome to Trenton's Plumber Base. I'm Molly Gunther and I'm the magister of this bas. We've been waiting for you, Tony Slash. Tony: Figures. My team and I are needing some protection. Molly: We can find you three some places to rest while I decide whether we should keep you here or not. (She smiles and walks towards a green lit door) (Tony looks at Alex) I guess we'll be here for a while. Fuck, this is gonna suck. Alex: It probably will. (A man wearing a futuristic plumber suit walks up to Tony and the gang) I'm Max, a high ranked plumber here, and I'll be showing you around. (he waves at the team and walks to another door) Follow me. (The team follows Max to the door and the door automatically opens. Tony jumps, sending him to his butt. He mutters under his breath What the fuck??? and gets up slowly.) Tony: I've never seen an automatic door open that fucking fast. Max: Plumber bases have the highest types of technology in the world. Courtney: Explains why Tony fell after the door slid open with sheer speed. Alex: Yea... (he shrugs his shoulders, turning 360 degrees around) Something doesn't feel right, Tony. (Tony gets up and shakes the dust off of his pants and clothes) What doesn't feel right bud? Alex: This entire place, it just doesn't feel right to me. It feels like a trap. Tony: I'm kinda having the same thing with that Molly girl. (Suddenly the Ultimatrix bursts to life and starts to speak.) Ultimatrix A.I. System activating... System scan in progress... Scan Complete, analyzing records of unlocked aliens and locked aliens... Total of 12 aliens in the Ultimatrix... 10 unlocked aliens and 2 unlocked aliens... Operation Tuesday online.... Tony: What is Tuesday??? (He asks Courtney, who is daydreaming about Max) Courtney: Oh....um, Tuesday is, I think, the name of the Artificial Intelligence of the Ultimatrix. I believe it gives you full control of the the device. Tuesday: Sir, I believe you asked about my AI? (It waits for Tony to respond) Tony: Um, yes I did. What is Tuesday? Tuesday: Tuesday is the name of a special AI that can assist you in battle. Imagine J.A.R.V.I.S. from Iron Man, but 10x cooler. It can access your aliens by voice recognition and it can help you access master control. (Tony starts following Alex, Courtney, and Max) Tuesday, what else can the A.I. do? (The other three look at Tony, showing a look that he was crazy and he needed to stop talking to a stupid watch) Tuesday: The A.I. system can access your computers if you allow it to and then make sure equipment gets to you easily. That's basically everything I can do. Anything you want to do, Tony? Tony: Program the Ultimatrix to activate the AI by this voice phrase: "Ultimatrix, activate Tuesday." (He pauses to make sure the gauntlet catches the phrase) And then go into stand-by mode after finishing the task. (After a few hours after the tour, the trio are put in a dorm room with three computers in the room. The three sit on their respected bunks, looking at their mobile phones. Tony looks at the shut door.) Tony: I wonder if the door is unlocked? (he jumps off the bunk and onto the metal floor. He lands with a loud crash, shaking the ground and everything in the room) Sorry... (he mumbles as he gets up off the ground. He walks to the door to try and open it, but it doesn't budge. He tries sliding the door open, he then turns into Saurex and rams the door but it doesn't budge at all.) Fuck, this door won't budge. Any ideas, guys? (Courtney shakes her head no as she looks up from her phone. Alex sparks a thought, but it suddenly goes away. He shakes his head no.) Tony: I should try something else. (Voice over the intercom) Try what you must, but you will fail no matter what. If you hadn't guessed, it's Max and I've captured Magister Gunther and I will murder her if you break out of that room I put you in. (he chuckles like an evil genius) Max, out. Meanwhile at Max's little hideout... Molly: You'll get captured Albedo, Tony Slash will make sure of that. Max (revealed to be Albedo): Stop being so stubborn, Ms. Gunther, he's trapped for good. His buddies won't be able to help because I gave them devices that stop each brilliant way of escaping from their minds. Molly: You really think that'll stop him? He's a genius!! He beat Tetrax and Ninenine easily, well maybe not Ninenine as well. He will stop you from achieving the Ultimatrix and he'll put an end to you. (Albedo face palms) So stubborn and clueless you are. As you see, the smartest alien he currently has is Cerebrocrustacean. And I'm smarter than one. In his first battles, he tried using brute strength and brawn to beat people who used strategy in battle. That is one of his weaknesses, and I think I can beat him with my enhanced Galvan brain. Meanwhile back at the dorm room... (Tony is searching through his alien playlist and finds this crab-like alien) Hmm...maybe this alien can help us get out of here. (the matrix core pops out and Tony slams on it, becoming a new alien called Shockster) SHOCKSTER?? I wonder what I can do with him. (he starts thinking of ways to get out and his brain coverings start to open. Suddenly a lightning bolt is sent out of his brain and it hits the door, opening it.) There's the solution to my problem!!! Eureka!! (he starts to move towards the door until three black cladded guards appear with laser blasters) Oh shit.... (he taps on the Ultimatrix symbol and becomes SauRex) This will be a Saurific time to pound some faces!! (The guards ready their weapons to fire at SauRex) Looks like we need to go to plan B. Ready the nets. (One of the guards appears with a bulky gun with a glowing yellow net. He waits for orders from his squad leader) Tell me when and then I'll hit him with the net!!! (he gets his orders and fires the net from the launcher and it hits SauRex and it tangles around the Vaxasaurian) I GOT HIM!!!!! (The guards bring him to Albedo and Molly. By that time, SauRex reverted back to human. Albedo looks at Tony with his hands behind his back.) Welcome to my secret lair, Tony Slash. I was afraid that you weren't coming but looks like you gave my guards a tough time. (He shares a devilish grin) (Tony sighs) Now here comes the part where you explain your diabolical plan to enslave the earth. Come to think of it, you look a lot like me. (Albedo toys with an odd looking watch that looks like the Ultimatrix except it's in a sports-watch form) I'm Albedo, a Galvan from the world that is known as Galvin Prime. You've been there to receive the Ultimatrix. I was trapped in this hideous human form by my Ultimatrix Prototype. I'm now craving Pizza and french fries because of your set genes in the data banks. I want your Ultimatrix for a certain part that allows me to access every alien in the Codon Stream, it's missing from my Ultimatrix. Now if you don't help me, I'm gonna send a skilled Archer to go murder your friends. Tony: I wouldn't even know how to help you. I'm not a genius ya know. (he smiles, knowing that he said something smart.) My gang can hold off the archer until I arrive to help. Albedo: It's sad that you don't have a speed alien that can get you there fast enough. (he activates his Ultimatrix, turning into an exact replica of Laserwing. He exits the room, flying at 300 mph.) (Tony starts running towards the door, turning into Laserwing at the same time. He flies out of the room at double the speed of the other Laserwing. The pursuit's background music, Sons Of Plunder by Disturbed, plays.) (The two Aerophibians chase each other throughout the base, Tony's version of Laserwing keeps trying to fire lasers at Albedo's Laserwing) (Alternate Laserwing glances at it's other counterpart, Laserwing) What an unfortunate turn of events… (he flies faster, trying to avoid Laserwing) (Laserwing focuses his eyes on Alternate Laserwing and fires lasers from his eyes, they hit alternate Laserwing and he's downed. Laserwing flies back toward his team's room and hits the archer in the back) Gotcha. (He lands on the ground and reverts. Molly Gunther comes over with her cuffs and arrests Albedo.) Albedo: I’LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, TONY SLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He and Gunther walk off, while Tony looks at his company.) Tony: That was interesting. This watch has more abilities than I could’ve imagined.. (he transforms into Laserwing, again, and flies back to save his friends from the archer. He lands in front of her, turning into Saurex) Stop this instant, or I’ll kill you. Archer: Woah, take it easy big fella. (She puts her bow and quivers down on the floor and puts her hands up) I surrender and I wasn’t actually gonna kill your friends. (she watches SauRex revert to human and mumbles) Even though Albedo forced me to try… Tony: So, if you’re a good guy then why’d you try to murder my friends? Archer: I was forced to by Albedo or he would’ve killed my entire family, posing as you and framing you. Tony, I’m sorry. I truly am. Will you forgive me? (she sniffles and lets her head down. Tears stream her face as she does so.) (Tony looks at the archer. He tips her up for her to look at him.) Don’t worry, Albedo’s going away for a long time. (He smiles at her, finding this girl to be the one he wanted.) I’m Tony Slash, if you haven’t guessed already''' ''' Archer: Amber Oakley. Archery expert here in Trenton. Tony: Let’s get something to eat. I’m starving. (He wraps his left arm around Amber’s neck and the two walk towards a black Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat, they get in and drive out of the base and into the streets of Trenton. The scene fades to the Challenger’s split tail lights.) Noteworthy Events Major Events *Shockster is shown to be one of Tony's 10 aliens. *Albedo actually knows what he's doing. He took over a Plumber Base, kinda. Minor Events *Amber Oakley makes her first appearance as a mercenary. Characters *Tony Slash *Alex Blade *Courtney Slash *Molly Gunther *Amber Oakley Villains * Issac (Cameo) * Albedo Aliens Used *SauRex (2X) *Shockster *Laserwing **Alternate Laserwing Allusions Trivia *The Tron Lightcycle made an appearance in the episode. Category:Episodes